1943
]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 3 - ''Saludos Amigos *July 17 - Victory Through Air Power Shorts *January 1 - Der Fuehrer's Face *January 4 - The Grain That Built a Hemisphere *January 7 - The Spirit of '43 *January 15 - Education for Death *January 29 - Donald's Tire Trouble *February 19 - Pluto and the Armadillo *March 12 - The Flying Jalopy *April 2 - Private Pluto *April 23 - Fall Out-Fall In *May 1 - Water, Friend or Enemy *July 30 - Victory Vehicles *August 27 - Reason and Emotion *October 15 - Figaro and Cleo *November 5 **''The Old Army Game'' **''The Winged Scourge'' *November 26 - Home Defense *December - Defense Against Invasion *December 17 - Chicken Little Character debuts *January 15 - Little Hans *February 3 - José Carioca, Pedro, Mama Plane, Papa Plane, Aconcagua *March 12 - Ben Buzzard *April 2 - Chip and Dale *August 27 - Reason, Emotion, Miss Reason, Miss Emotion *December 17 - Chicken Little, Foxy Loxy, Cocky Locky, Turkey Lurkey People Births *January 1 - Don Novello (writer, film director, producer, actor, singer, and comedian) *January 14 - Holland Taylor (actress) *February 3 - Blythe Danner (actress and voice actress) *February 9 - Joe Pesci (actor, singer, comedian, and producer) *February 18 - Steve Schatzberg (voice actor and singer) *February 25 - George Harrison (musician) *February 28 - Alan F. Horn (chairman of the Walt Disney Studios) *March 8 - Lynn Redgrave (actress) *March 28 - Conchata Ferrell (actress) *March 29 - Eric Idle (comedian, actor, voice actor, author, musician, writer, singer-songwriter, and comedic composer) *March 31 - Christopher Walken (actor) *April 3 - Doreen Tracey (Mouseketeer) *April 6 - Susan Tolsky (actress and voice actress) *May 31 - Lonnie Burr (actor and mouseketeer) *June 2 - Charles Haid (actor, voice actor, and director) *June 13 - Malcolm McDowell (actor and voice actor) *June 22 - Klaus Maria Brandauer (actor, film director, and professor) *June 23 - James Levine (conductor and pianist) *July 3 - Kurtwood Smith (actor) *July 21 - Edward Herrmann (actor, director, writer, and comedian) *August 16 - Sharon Baird (actress, dancer, and Mouseketeer) *August 17 - Robert De Niro (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *August 18 - Martin Mull (actor, comedian, painter, and musician) *August 19 - Edwin Hawkins (musician) *August 30 - John Kani (actor, director, and playwright) *September 21 - Jerry Bruckheimer (producer) *October 8 **Chevy Chase (comedian, actor, and writer) **R.L. Stine (author) *October 31 - Charlie Dell (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 12 - Wallace Shawn (actor, voice actor, comedian, playwright, and essayist) *November 28 - Randy Newman (singer-songwriter, arranger, composer, and pianist) *December 18 - Keith Richards (musician, singer, songwriter, record producer, and actor) *December 23 - Harry Shearer (actor, voice actor, comedian, screenwriter, musician, author, radio host, director, and producer) *December 31 **Ben Kingsley (actor) **John Denver (singer-songwriter, musician, record producer, actor, activist, and humanitarian) es:1943 fr:1943 pt-br:1943 Category:Years in Disney history